De Generatione Nova
by elhelado
Summary: Übersetzungen aus verschiedenen Sprachen von OS über die nächste Generation. Natürlich habe ich die Erlaubnis von allen Originalautoren. Im ersten Kapitel trifft Albus auf das Portrait von Snape! Im zweiten schreibt Fred jn. einen Brief an Fred sn.!
1. Portrait Erfahrungen

**Hauptpersonen:** Albus Potter & Severus Snape  
**Originaltitel:** Portrait Experiences  
**Autor:** Snakequeen-in-Norway  
**Originalsprache:** Englisch

**Portrait Erfahrungen**

Der elfjährige Albus Severus Potter saß auf einem Stuhl im Büro der Schulleiterin, während er darauf wartete, dass eben diese auftauchte.

Der Grund, weshalb er wieder einmal dort saß, war, dass Albus' älterer Bruder James es geschafft hatte ihn in einen seiner Streiche mit hineinzuziehen und wieder einmal war es Albus, der erwischt worden war.

Albus lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und fragte sich, wo Professor McGonagall blieb. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass sie bald auftauchen würde, damit er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal kam. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er stechende Kopfschmerzen und hätte es wirklich bevorzugt sich hinzulegen. Eigentlich war es das, was er hatte tun wollen, als er in Professor McGonagalls Büro geschickt worden war.

„Was machen Sie hier?", höhnte eine Stimme irgendwo über Albus' Kopf. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah nach oben. Ein Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren und einer Hakennase schaute aus einem Portrait finster auf ihn hinab.

„Ich warte auf Professor McGonagall", sagte Albus und verschränkte die Arme.

Der Mann in dem Portrait verengte die Augen.

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind", sagte er argwöhnisch, „Sie sind Potters Göre!"

Albus nickte, auch wenn er nicht viel von seiner Beschreibung hielt.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Albus.

Der Mann schnaubte. So typisch Potter. Er sah auch aus wie Potter, genau die selben unordentlichen Haare, die im Nacken ab standen.

Verdammt, er hatte auch Lilys Augen.

„Ich", sagte das Portrait, „bin Professor Severus Snape, ehemaliger Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Albus, „wenn ich Sie hier so hängen sehe. Warten Sie, Severus Snape? Dad hat mir von Ihnen erzählt."

Severus lächelte höhnisch.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das hat. Was haben Sie getan, um ins Büro der Schulleiterin geschickt zu werden, Potter?"

„Also, mein Bruder James...", fing Albus an.

„Oh ja", sagte Severus, „geben wir jemand anderem die Schuld. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es hätte nichts sein können, das Sie falsch gemacht haben."

Albus verschränkte die Arme und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", meinte er entrüstet, „Wenn Sie mich meinen Satz hätten zu Ende sprechen lassen..."

„So reden Sie nicht mit mir", schnappte Severus, „Sie sind genau so ein Ärgernis wie ihr Vater und Großvater."

Albus runzelte die Stirn und massierte seine pochenden Schläfen. So hatte er sich den Mann, den sein Vater als den mutigsten Mann, den er je gekannt hatte, nicht vorgestellt. Da musste also noch etwas Gutes an dem ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister und Schulleiter sein, dass sein Vater so hoch von ihm dachte.

„Ähm, Professor Snape, Sir", sagte er, „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas ungehalten war. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass mein Bruder James, er ist ein Zweitklässler, mich dazu überredet hat, ihm dabei zu helfen Stinkbomben im Treppenhaus fallen zu lassen. Nur ich war im Haupttreppenhaus und er war in dem zum zweiten Stock. Also bin nur ich erwischt worden und er nicht."

Severus blinzelte. Potter entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Also, Stinkbomben werfen klang genau nach etwas, das das älteste Potter Kind tun würde; dieser war während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts schon etliche Male ins Büro der Schulleiterin geschickt worden, doch Severus hatte es gepflegt zu solchen Anlässen abwesend zu sein.

„Und warum, erzählen Sie, sollten Sie bei dieser Idee Ihres Bruders mitmachen?", fragte Severus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Albus grinste verlegen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es war eine ziemlich blöde Idee. Er hatte mir nur versprochen, dass nichts schief gehen würde."  
Severus rollte mit den Augen.

„Und Sie haben ihm geglaubt?"

„Ähm", sagte Albus und zog die Nase hoch.

Urgh. Severus hasste Kinder, die die Nase hochzogen.

„Holen Sie sich ein Taschentuch, Potter und sitzen Sie nicht hier und machen dieses anwidernde Geräusch."

„Äh... ja, Sir", sagte Albus.

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, doch musste die Lehne als Stütze ergreifen, als ihn eine Welle von Schwindelgefühl durchzog. Als es aufgehört hatte, nahm er sich ein Taschentuch von Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch und setzte sich zurück, wobei er sich die Nase putzte und leicht zitterte.

Albus wandte die Augen wieder zurück zu Severus' Portrait und der Mann zuckte bei der Sicht auf Lilys Augen zusammen, wieder, nach all den Jahren.

„Was haben Sie nochmal gesagt, wie Ihr Name war?", fragte er das Kind.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt", erklärte Albus und massierte wieder seine Schläfen. „ich heiße Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

Severus' Portrait ließ das Buch fallen, das er bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Albus Severus Potter", sagte Albus und hustete, was sehr schmerzvoll war.

Severus gaffte ihn nur an.

„Ihr... ihr Vater hat Sie Albus Severus Potter genannt?"

Albus nickte.

„Nach Ihnen, glaube ich", fügte er hinzu.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Warum sollte ein Potter so etwas tun?", murmelte er sich selbst zu.

„Er hat gesagt, Sie seien der mutigste Mann, den er je gekannt hat", sagte Albus.

Severus starrte den grünäugigen Jungen vor sich an.

„Er hat was?"

„Er hat..."  
Severus hob eine Hand hoch.

„Nein, ich hab es schon verstanden. Sind Sie sicher, dass er über mich gesprochen hat?"

„Also", sagte Albus, „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen würde, weil James mich damit aufgezogen hatte und mein Dad hat gesagt, _Albus Severus Potter, __du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt worden, einer davon war ein Slytherin und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe._ Also ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher."

Severus war sprachlos. Nicht in eine Million Jahren hätte er gedacht, dass Potter solche Sachen, solche schmeichelhaften und lächerlichen Sachen über ihn zu keinem geringeren als seinem Sohn sagen würde.

„Und in welches Haus hat man Sie gesteckt?", fragte Severus, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Slytherin", antwortete Albus schüchtern.

Ein Potter in Slytherin? Severus war nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr Überraschungen vertragen konnte.

Albus hustete heftig in seine Faust und Severus sah zu ihm hinunter. Zitterte der Junge?

„Potter?", sagte Severus und machte sich dieses Mal auf die Sicht auf Lilys Augen gefasst. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Albus blinzelte zu dem Portrait hinauf, welches plötzlich ein wenig unscharf war.

Severus sah hinunter in die glasigen grünen Augen unter ihm und runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Potter oder das Weasley-Mädchen jemals so blass gewesen waren.

„Potter, kommen Sie mal her", sagte Severus streng und winkte den Jungen zu sich heran.

Albus stand wackelig auf und ging hinüber zu dem Portrait, die Arme dicht um sich geschlungen und zitternd. Er hustete nochmal; es kratzte schmerzhaft in seinem wunden Hals.

„Fühlen Sie sich krank, Potter?", fragte Severus, der überrascht war, dass er sich beim Anblick des zitternden und hustenden Jungen vor ihm besorgt fühlte.

„Äh...", machte Albus, „Ja... ein wenig. Mein Kopf tut weh... und mein Hals auch."  
„Sie sehen furchtbar aus", klärte Severus ihn auf, „Lehnen Sie Ihren Kopf gegen mein Portrait, aber versuch es nicht schmutzig zu machen."  
Albus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn und stellte sich der Prüfung. Severus presste die Hand an die Portraitkante und spürte die Hitze von der kleinen Stirn förmlich abstrahlen.

„Sie haben eine hohe Temperatur", erklärte Severus Albus.

Albus zog die Nase hoch und sah zu ihm hinauf.

„Habe ich?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Oh bei Merlins Bart, setzen Sie sich wieder hin", sagte Severus alarmiert, als der Junge begann auf der Stelle zu schwanken.

„Warum sind Sie nicht im Krankenflügel?"

„Ich hatte gedacht, ich lege mich vielleicht einfach hin und schlafe es aus", sagte Albus, „aber dann bin ich hierher geschickt worden."

„Dämlich", sagte Severus, „Eigensinnig, genau wie ihr Vater. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Schlecht", gab Albus zu, „Kalt"

Er fing an heftiger zu husten und zittern.

Severus verfluchte sich nur ein Portrait zu sein und dem kränklichen Jungen nicht helfen zu können.

„Bleiben Sie hier, Potter", befahl er, „Ich werde gehen und Minerva finden."

Er sauste aus seinem Rahmen.

Albus starrte auf den leeren Rahmen. Sein Kopf pochte furchtbar und er fühlte sich durch gefroren und es schmerzte überall. Alles, was er wirklich tun wollte, war ins Bett zu gehen.

„Ich hoffe, Professor Snape ist bald zurück", dachte Albus, „Es ist schrecklich einsam hier ganz allein."

Severus' Portrait erschien wieder in seinem Rahmen.

„Potter? Professor McGonagall ist auf dem Weg."

„Danke", sagte Albus.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Severus?", fragte eine neue Stimme.

Albus sah in dessen Richtung und sah das Portrait eines Zauberers mit silbrigen Haaren, einem langen Bart und einer Halbmondbrille.

Er hatte ebne dieses Bild schon einmal gesehen und zwar auf einer seiner Schokofroschkarten. Es war Albus Dumbledore.

„Potters Sohn ist hier, um Minerva zu sehen", sagte Severus verdrossen, „Aber er wurde mit hohem Fieber und schlimmen Husten her geschickt. Wer auch immer das getan hat, ist ein Schwachkopf."

„Nun, nicht solche Worte, Severus", sagte Dumbledore gelassen, „Man könnte fast denken, du würdest dich um den Jungen sorgen."

Da war ein glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Sehen Sie ihn an!", sagte Severus.

Dumbledore blickte auf Albus und gefror.

„Ja, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, mein Junge", sagte er, „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Nein", antwortete Albus.

Severus zog unzufrieden die Luft ein.

Dumbledore sah Severus an.

„Warum auf einmal diese Besorgnis, Severus? Was ist er für dich?"

„Albus, fragen Sie ihm nach seinem Namen."  
Dumbledore wandte sich an Albus.

„Wie lautet dein Name, mein Junge?", fragte er freundlich.

Albus hustete.

„Albus Severus Potter", antwortete er heiser.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich.

„Gut, es sieht mir ganz so aus, als hätte Härry seinen zweiten Sohn nach uns benannt, Severus."  
„Sieht mir ganz so aus", stimmte Severus zu.

„Hat er", bestätigte Albus, „Er bewundert Sie beide sehr."  
„Bewundert mich?", fragte Severus ungläubig. Er spürte misstrauisch, wie ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust aufwallte. Harry bewunderte ihn?

„Das hört sich so an, als sei Ihr Vater nicht ganz klar im Kopf", sagte er.

„Doch ist er", protestierte Albus und fiel in einen heftigen Hustenanfall.

Severus widerstand dem Drang es zu versuchen und nach dem Kind zu langen, weil er wusste, es würde nichts bringen.

„Wo ist Minerva?", sagte er, als Dumbledore Albus mit Besorgnis musterte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall betrat den Raum.

„Oh je", sagte sie, als sie den blassen, zitternden Albus zu Gesicht bekam.

Sie kniete sich neben dessen Stuhl.

„Potter? Albus?"

„Hi, Professor McGanagall", krächzte Albus.

Professor McGonagall legte eine Hand auf Albus' Stirn.

„Albus, Sie glühen ja. Wir sollten sie jetzt gleich auf in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Was ist mit der Bestrafung?", fragte Albus.

„Seien Sie nicht absurd", sagte Professor McGonagall, „Sie sind krank und ich nehme an ich liege richtig in dem Glauben dass es James' Idee war?"

Albus nickte.

Professor McGonagall, welche noch ziemlich stark war in Betracht ihres eigentlich fortschrittlichen Alters, nahm Albus, welcher für elf Jahre sehr schmächtig war, hoch in ihre Arme.

„Danke, Severus", sagte sie, „dafür, dass sie mich über Potters Befinden unterrichtet haben."

„Nichts zu danken", sagte Severus und senkte den Kopf.

„ich hoffe du fühlst dich bald besser, Albus", sagte Dumbledore und schenkte Albus ein Lächeln mit einem Zwinkern, als Professor McGonagall ihn zur Tür trug.

„Wir sehen und, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape", sagte Albus und lächelte schwach zu den beiden Portraits hinüber.

„Ja, wir sehen uns...", sagte Severus, während er ein leichtes Zucken seiner eigenen Mundwinkel spürte, „und sagen Sie ihrem Vater, Professor Snape lässt grüßen, Albus."


	2. Deine Erinnerung

**Hauptpersonen:** Fred Weasley & Fred Weasley  
**Originaltitel:** Ton Souvenir  
**Autor:** Carnivore-Encore  
**Originalsprache:** Französisch

**Deine Erinnerung**

Lieber Fred Weasley,

Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass ich ein Fehler war. Natürlich war ich keiner, wenigstens im Sinne davon, was man gewöhnlich unter Fehlern versteht. Ich bin, ganz im Gegenteil, sehr gewollt gewesen. Ich war jedoch nie zufriedenstellend für meine beiden Eltern gewesen, was erwarteten sie sich also? Ich konnte keine Auferstehung sein, im Namen eines schlecht gerupften Hippogreifes! Ich war nichts als ich selbst und nicht die schale Kopie, was man hatte von allem genommen zu sehen gewollt. Zahlreiche Jugendliche hassen ihr Leben wegen vielen belanglosen Gründen. Aber sie tragen nicht den Namen eines Toten. Machen wir es deutlicher, einem Toten, dem du ähneln sollst, aber dem du überhaupt nicht ähnelst. Das Leben ist schlecht gemacht, ich bin überhaupt nicht der Erwartung entsprechend, die meine beiden Eltern mir auferlegt hatten und das zieht mich herunter. Nicht die Tatsache nicht gemäß ihren Wünschen zu sein, sondern wie eine auferlegte Zukunft gehabt zu haben, obwohl ich noch nicht einmal geboren worden war und sie mich nicht einmal gekannt haben.

Aber was kann ich dafür? Und was kann ich daran ändern? Ich war Fred Weasley. Ich bat Dich nicht „Zweiter des Namens" aus Ironie noch daraufzusetzen. Ich bin der Zweite von nichts, oder eher will ich der zweite von nichts sein. Die einzigen Sachen, die meine Eltern schätzten, waren mein Haus, das natürlich gefeierte Gryffindor und seine roten und goldenen Uniformen, so wie mein Patronus, eine Hyäne, genau wie Deiner. Ich hatte gelernt deinen Namen nicht mehr zu nennen, trotz dass ich Dich nicht kannte und Dich niemals kennenlernen würde. Ich wusste genau, wie Du warst, physisch, exakt wie mein Vater. Teils gibt es da einige Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Dir und mir, wir können nicht sehr unterschiedlich sein, das kann nur physisch sein. Was für eine Idee, meine Freunde, schokoladenbraune Augen, schwarzes Haar und diese braune Mischlingshaut zwischen einer schwarzen Mutter und einem weißen Vater zu haben? Ein schwerer Fehler in der Berechnung. Ich hätte in das gemachte Modell von meinen Eltern in meiner Hinsicht passen müssen, das heißt rote Haare, einen blassen Teint und leicht helle Augen zu haben. Denn die Schokolade passt dazu nicht. (elhelado: Das fand ich komisch. Molly, Charlie, Fred, George & Ginny haben doch auch alle braune Augen!) Aber Mutter sagt oft, dass sie es bevorzugen würde, dass ich braune Augen wie die abgelegten Blätter eines Baumes am Herbstanfang hätte. Ich brauchte keine Fragen zu stellen, um zu wissen warum, nichts als die vagen Blicke und die plötzliche Stille meiner Erzeugerin sprachen Bände über den eigentlichen Besitzer dieser Augen und die Gründe, warum sie mich lieber mit diesen Pupillen (elhelado: Anatomisch gesehen hätte die Autorin hier Iris schreiben müssen, denn die Pupille ist das schwarze Loch in der Mitte.) sehen mochte, Gründe zu denen ich niemals wirklich Lust hatte sie zu kennen, beiläufig gesagt. Die anderen Unterschiede waren 100% moralisch. In Wirklichkeit war ich der totale Gegensatz zu dem Aufschneider Typen, dem Mädchenaufreißer und dem Regelmissachter zu dem man mich hatte machen wollen. Sicher bekenne ich mich für schuldig. Ich habe absolut alles getan, um das Gegenteil von dem zu sein zu dem man mich machen wollte, ich bin ernst geworden, verkeilt und gegen die Übertretung von Regeln. Ich war darauf bedacht Vorbild zu sein und mit meinem Onkel Percy verglichen zu werden, was nach Onkel Ron niemals ein Kompliment gewesen ist. Ich bin stolz auf mich.

Aber trotz allem weiß ich, dass ich dabei bin mich selbst zu verlieren. Ich wollte nicht das sein, als was andere mich zu sein sehen wollten und dennoch... Folglich versuchte ich dem etwas abzugewinnen genau das Gegenteil zu sein, ich verschleierte nicht nur mein Gesicht und zeigte eine Persönlichkeit, die absolut nicht der meinen entsprach. Ich frage mich oft... Wer ist der wahre Fred Weasley, und hier spreche ich über mich, und wie ist er? Ich würde ihn so gern ein Mal treffen, um es zu wissen. Ich suche ihn, ich jage ihn verzweifelt, aber in meinem Leben ist nur Platz für bloßen Schein. Ich war sicher das, was man einen Heuchler nennt, aber ich ich liebte es, mich derartig sonderbar zu benehmen. Ich vergötterte zu sein, was ich nicht war, weil ich nichts war. Ich war nur ein Zweiter. Ich war nur ein Ideal. Ganz einfach, ich war nur eine Erinnerung vergraben in ihren Köpfen ein bisschen zu idealistisch, die mehr als eine geliebte Person gesehen wurde, die sie verloren hatten. Sie hatten Fred Weasley verloren. Also, Fred Weasley hatte sich verloren. Heißt folglich, wer könne bezweifeln, dass wir nicht doch die selben waren?

Ich war mit meiner Situation nicht allein. Andere Personen meiner Familie trugen Namen von Toten, und ich bezweifelte nicht, dass es den Augenblick geben würde, an dem sie dieselben Emotionen und Gefühle wie ich merkten oder merken würden. Das waren die Kinder von Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny. James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna. Wir waren die vier Erinnerungskinder, an die man sich in der verrückten Hoffnung, dass man diese Personen nie vergessen würde und dass diese immer noch unter uns lebten, klammern konnte. Das war ein idiotischer Traum und total lächerlich, erkannt unwahrscheinlich. Für welches Wunder der Schöpfung können wir genauso sein wie andere schon waren? Auch wenn wir von der selben Familie wie ihr waren, die Chancen für uns exakt ähnlich zu sein, sind... minimal. Ich würde nie der Zwilling von Dad und nie die vergangene Liebe von Mum sein, und es war total ausgeschlossen, dass das so werden würde. Lily scheint auch darunter zu leiden, ihr Temperament diktiert ihr, ein großherziges Mädchen zu sein, das sich nicht gehen lassen würde, kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt und den Unterricht hasst. Trotzdem, die Lily, von der sie den Vornamen hatte, war eine Person, die es liebte zu arbeiten und gut in Zaubertränke war, im Gegensatz zu meiner Cousine. Die anderen Charakterzüge waren jedoch gewöhnlich. Sie hatte die sie heimsuchende Erinnerung da gelassen. Ich ließ die Erinnerung meines Onkels nicht die Oberhand über meine Persönlichkeit gewinnen oder machen, dass sie die ein oder andere Sache in meinem Leben entscheiden würde. Ich wollte eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit, die nur die Freiheit der Identität verschaffen konnte. Manche Personen haben gesagt, dass wir die Namen von Helden tragen. Aber ich sah nicht mehr euer Leben und weniger den Heroismus da drinnen und vor allem jenen in uns. Wir waren keine Krieger, wir waren nicht bekannt fürs Kämpfen. Trotzdem, nicht nur wegen unserer Vornamen, die Leute drehten sich zu uns um. Ich wär manchmal gern in Slytherin gewesen. Ich wäre gern feige gewesen. Ich hätte gern fliehen gewollt. Aber ich war in Gryffindor, ich war würdevoll und ich bin nicht geflohen, anders als ich gewollt hätte. Ich hätte jedoch liebend gern Erfolg gehabt, um dem zu drohen, wer auch immer die Idee gehabt hätte, mich mit Dir zu vergleichen. Ich beherrschte lieber gut den Flederwichtfluch, eine geerbte Gabe von Tante Ginny. Ich habe nie wirklich gute Personen beerbt.

Das Schlimme ist nicht, dass ich die Erinnerung eines Toten bin, sondern, dass ich die Erinnerung eines Bruders, mehr eines Zwillingsbruders, und einer Liebe bin. Mit Mum gibt es keine Probleme, sie sieht mich nicht, wie sie Dich sicherlich gesehen hat während dieses Weihnachtsballs von dem sie mir erzählt hat, der in eurem sechsten Jahr während des Trimagischen Tuniers. Das Schlimme ist Dad, glaube ich. Er sieht mich immer mit so einer Traurigkeit in den Augen an, als wolle er kommunizieren, aber es war Funkstille. Aber ich frage mich. Wie ist es einen Zwillingsbruder zu haben und getrennt zu sein? Ich habe niemanden, der mir auf diese Frage antworten und so meine Neugierde befriedigen kann. Ich könnte gut Dad fragen, aber ich habe zu viel Angst, ihn noch trauriger zu machen, als er schon ist. Das sind nun 17 Jahre seit du fort bist, aber ich glaube, dass die Wunde noch genau so weit offen ist, wie am ersten Tag und dass er sich nie von deinem Tod erholen wird. Das ist hart. Ich könnte mir im Leben nicht vorstellen plötzlich meine liebe Roxanne zu verlieren. Sie ist nur ein Jahr jünger als ich, aber ich glaube, die Bindung zwischen uns ist stark. Sie ist eine der wenigen Personen, die es schaffen mich zu verstehen und ohne deren Unterstützung ich eingehen würde. Aber ein eineiiger Zwilling, mit dem man alles durchmacht, ich glaube ehrlich, dass der Schmerz noch schlimmer sein muss als den, den ich je wegen meiner Schwester verspüren könnte. Das ist so gut wie sicher. Mum hat mir gesagt, dass der Schmerz wegen eines geliebten Menschen etwas sehr schmerzhaftes sei, den auch die Zeit nicht auslöscht. Man muss einfach damit leben. Jetzt habe ich fast Angst Kathyaline zu verlieren, eine Ravenclaw, mit der ich mich gut verstehe und mit welcher, ich gebe es zu, ich manchmal solche Streiche mache, dass Dad darauf stolz wäre. Aber ich habe immer Erfolg, mich aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, damit er davon nichts erfährt. Noch einmal, ich will nicht, dass man mich mit Dir vergleicht.

Übrigens, wo wir schon über Kat reden. Wir haben die Karte des Rumtreibers! Nein, ich versuche nicht vom Thema abzulenken. Was auch immer. Du musst mich verstehen, vor lauter mich über die schlechten Dinge Beschweren, habe ich Lust die Guten herauszulassen. Das ist ein bisschen bescheuert. Das ist komplett bescheuert. Aber zur Not mache ich mich über mich selber lustig.

Alles was ich Dir sagen will, Onkel Fred, ist, dass dein Leben das Modell ist, das meine Familie meinem gegeben hat. Ich hätte es schön gefunden, wenn Du da wärst, denn ich kenne bereits deine Reaktion. Du hättest gelacht, darüber bin ich sicher und danach hättest Du mich ermuntert für mich selbst zu leben. Das wäre viel einfacher gewesen. Ich kenne dein Leben und deine Reaktionen im Herzen, weil ich mich bemühe keine Kopie zu sein. Du wirst nie mein Modell sein und ich bereue es. Aber ich bin nichts für Dich, außer jemand, der Dir nicht ähnelt und der sich trotzdem die Mühe macht Dir zu schreiben, im Dunkeln versteckt unter seiner Decke, um Dir endlich alles sagen zu können, was ich Dir schon immer sagen wollte.

Ich bin nicht Du, ich bin nicht ich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich gewesen bin, auch nicht, was ich sein würde. Aber eines weiß ich, ich bin bekannt dafür ein Taschentuch zu sein. Ein Phantom. Eine Erinnerung. Deine Erinnerung.

Fred Weasley, zweiter des Namens (Das ist es, ich habe es gesagt, es ist geäußert.)

PS : Träum nicht, ich werde nie Du sein, ob ich nun zugebe der zweite deines Namens zu sein oder nicht.


End file.
